


Entwined Lives

by MamaNanaJane63



Series: Letters [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaNanaJane63/pseuds/MamaNanaJane63
Summary: The first of my Letters Series...I Open at the Close.





	Entwined Lives

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to get around to posting this...Mundane life bogged me down.

My name is Hyacinth Prince...I am the great-great-granddaughter of Russ and Rhys Prince... history knows them as Serverus Snape and Harry Potter but they haven't used those names in over a century. My Papa and Opa were amazing men and they gave so much to the world. Yes they are now gone, they died the day following Opa's 220th birthday, within moments of each other, Uncle David and Aunt Nym died the same way 5 years ago due to the aequalis vitae potion. Papa brewed it after He and Opa were forced apart by spells that nearly killed Opa. 

No one ever knew that Opa ran the Angelus Noir Foundation for over 2 centuries, He and Papa supported Artists, Writers, Orphanages and hundreds of charities.They adopted a dozen children and Papa gave birth to two. The Potter-Prince twins are famous the world over for Magico-Pharmacology and Medi-Wizardry. Of the 12 adopted children, 4 went into business, 2 are Potions Masters, 3 are Defense Masters and 3 became Aurors. Papa and Opa raised the 14 children in a small magical community they formed with thier friends in Scotland...they continued to be the Potter-Princes until the twins were in their 60's and then moved here to a new community in the American South after Papa retired from the Headmasters position at Hogwarts. This is where they became, Russ and Rhys, the Princes the lovely gay couple who sold potions and art pieces at the local flea market. Papa and Opa left letters, diaries and notes from their long lives of love that I intend to publish. I think it's time that the Wizarding World learned the truth of the Men who saved the world.


End file.
